


病床上的金流星和他的七个生日礼物

by Je_te_veux



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Jihyun needs a hug, RFA is a warm family, cute yoosung
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je_te_veux/pseuds/Je_te_veux
Summary: 接流星线GE。可怜的他不得不在病床上过生日，但好在他并不孤独。After Yoosung Route Good Ending.What if Yoosung has a birthday in the Hospital bed.It’s a bit sad. But he is not lonely.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Mentioned Rika/V | Kim Jihyun
Kudos: 1





	病床上的金流星和他的七个生日礼物

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Yoosung!

V走进病房时，金流星正靠在床上，左手抚摸着包在眉骨上的纱布，右手把手机举在右眼前，笨拙地划着手机。

“不要去碰会比较好吧？”V眯起眼睛，勉强看清了他的动作，轻轻地提醒他。

流星显然是吓了一跳，肩膀一震，手一抖，把手机扔了出去。他的左眼看不见，手机却恰好掉在盲区。反而是V摸索着把手机捡起来，迅速而自然地递给他。

“真是的，哥走路真的完全没有声音。我最怕这种了……”流星抱怨道，气鼓鼓的脸在再度看见屏幕后，又在瞬间满溢着甜蜜笑意。

V知道他刚才一定是在和派对筹办人聊天——现在她是流星的女朋友了——而流星对她实在是非常入迷，哪怕只是文字聊天，也投入到连V的手杖敲击地面的声响都没听到。

不过，介于RFA内的第二对公认情侣是最近为数不多的好事，V也只好露出歉意的笑容，为打扰他们的亲密时间道歉。

“抱歉啊……对了，我让Luciel给聊天室添加语音信息系统，他说很快就会上线了。”

“真的吗？那太好了！”

流星喜形于色，他想要语音信息已经想了很久。

本来他和他的女友可以像普通情侣一样使用kokaotalk，或者NILE，整天都在线上腻在一起，相互听对方的声音叫“宝贝”、“亲爱的”。但现在情况特殊，那些软件都不安全，他们只能用RFA的聊天室。而聊天室目前又只有文字功能。对语音信息的渴望已经快把他折磨疯了。

他非常需要电话的替代品。对于困在病床上的他来说，难熬的时刻太多了，每次咬牙硬撑时，流星都想听到可爱女友的声音，那比什么镇痛药物都有用。他确实恨不得每分每秒都跟她打电话，但毕竟他的筹办人总是很忙，他不可以频繁去电，那样太幼稚缠人。他太害怕她因此觉得他是个小男孩，而不是可靠的男人。

如果可以收到她的语音信息就好了，他可以蜷缩在被子里，反复听上几百遍。一个人傻乎乎地笑完，再到她面前则做个懂事的成熟男友。

“真的真的太好了！谢谢你！”流星已经完全沉浸在了幸福感中，他笑着笑着，忽然想到了什么，“啊，不过Seven最近应该很累吧？不要让他太辛苦了。”

“没关系的，Luciel希望你不要担心他，只要好好期待就可以了。原话是‘以God7之名起誓！语音信息系统会在金流星生日当天实装！敬请期待吧！’” 

V对天才骇客的声音模仿居然十分神似，他们忍不住一起笑了起来。

“等等……那不就是明天？”回过神来，流星惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，“我知道Seven是天才……但……他真的会累坏的！”

“收下礼物时，只要说谢谢就可以了——如果是主旻，一定会这么说。”V把手杖放在床边的架子上，他坐了下来，倾身靠近流星。墨镜后的双眼已经失焦，无法在说话时直视流星的双眼了。作为弥补，他握住了流星的双手，恳切地说，“就让他做吧。他一直觉得很抱歉，想做些什么弥补你，我也一样。”

“可是……我真的不怪他。不用那么拼命的……你现在打电话给他，让他不要赶了——他最近完全不接我的电话！”

“Luciel只是还没有做好面对你的准备……”V露出一个苦笑，只用一只眼睛，流星也能看出当中隐藏着秘密，“Luciel已经预想到了你会让我命令他停下，他说到你生日之前，他的手机都会是关机状态。”

“好吧……”流星恼火地抱臂，向后一靠，“你们就是这样，喜欢两个人偷偷决定事情，结束后才通知我，我说什么都没用。就因为我年纪最小吗？”他生了一小会气，又觉得自己不能太不识好歹，“……告诉Seven，我才不管他，下次见面我一定要揪住他，好好地——谢谢他！”

“……对不起。”V的认错总是非常迅速，而且诚恳，让流星不怎么好意思再拉着脸责怪他。

“我也没有在怪你了……”他的声音低了下去，过去两年对面前这个男人的憎恨，现在看来更像是被痛苦蒙蔽了双眼，盲射向错误方向的毒箭。而V像一个稻草人一样，一声不响地全部承受下来。

现在想来，只是Rika的突然离世令他太痛苦了，他才不管不顾地抓住隐瞒着什么的V发泄，任自己怀疑和猜忌，逼问V他的爱人死去的细节。迟来的羞愧让他的脸颊微微发烫，“我也有做得不对的地方……对不起。”

“不，你没有需要道歉的地方。让你如此痛苦，全部是我的错。”V温和而坚决地说——金流星发现，他以为变了的男人，其实一直没有变。V向来如此温柔又固执，流星知道无法说过他，于是便哑口无言。

在沉默凝结前，V露出了一个笑容：“不谈这个了，我带来了成员给你的礼物。他们走不开，所以托我捎给你。”

“什么？我以为这些已经是了——”流星指着窗边的鲜花和果篮——主旻请人订购的高档商品，品质自然没话说。随件附上的卡片则用可爱的字体写着“祝RFA的勇者，MC的英雄——金流星先生早日康复”，出自他的心上人之手，署名则为RFA全员。

她的笔迹也那么可爱，字如其人，已经被他反复看过无数次，铭刻在心里。

这些日子他躺在病床上，看着那卡片，心里构想着以后一定要跟她交换情侣日记——他以为自己的生日即将这样过去，在想象如何跟她一一完成单身二十多年积累下来的几百条“脱团必做事项”当中度过。

作为生日礼物，给英雄的探病慰劳品是不错，但无比注重仪式感的金流星先生，心底也确实始终觉得差了点什么。

不得不承认，V成功地用一句话转移了他的注意力。流星现在打起了十二万分精神，准备好了迎接惊喜。

“这里有主旻，济希，贤和Luciel的礼物……”V把一些礼物倒到床上，轻柔地铺开，“不如来猜猜看吧。这些都是谁送的呢？”

平板电脑和耳机，一沓厚实的笔记复印件，还有两个单眼眼罩。一个柔软洁白，十分美型；另一个则像是独眼海贼的装扮——猜测其实没什么难度，但好像会很有趣。

流星拿起当中纤薄的平板电脑，以及崭新的无线蓝牙耳机，“……C&R子公司的新产品！这还用猜吗？哇，我就说过一次想要，没想到他真的记住了。” 对韩主旻来说，送他再昂贵的尖端电子产品只是举手之劳，但金流星还是非常感动。

“除了RFA聊天室，他让人在里面放了语音电子书和你喜欢的音乐，这样你不用眼睛也可以娱乐。”V解释道。

流星已经打开音乐播放器的目录，他所有喜欢的音乐人的全部电子专辑一应俱全，甚至喜欢的冷门游戏OST都包含在曲库内，流星爆发出一声欢呼：“理事大人最棒！”

这追捧让V似乎语带犹豫，他像是怕打击到流星的热情一样，放缓了语速：

“不过，他开启了家长管制模式……你不可以用它玩游戏和看影视剧。主旻希望你尽量多休息，完全恢复前，尽量少使用眼睛。”

在流星愤怒地抗议前，V小心翼翼地补充：“里面唯一的影像资料是……请你自己看吧。”

“金流星，生日快乐。”

韩主旻的身姿出现在屏幕上，他的着装端正，神情庄重，仿佛在置身新闻发布会。他的眼睛直视着镜头，仿佛在和流星对视。

“你应该对这份礼物很满意吧。至于使用限制，我接下来会解释。你需要卧床静养，所以防止沉迷游戏的根本手段就是禁止使用软体。而根据我的推测，如果允许你观看影视视频，你会边看影视中的浪漫情节边不断流泪，这绝不利于挫伤性视神经病变的修养与康复。”

“啊——”流星发出受不了的声音，“韩主旻！”主旻的话让他没法反驳，但也很难乖乖接受，流星只好难得没大没小地直呼其名，以疏解十分抓狂的心情。V听到他的叫喊，反而很愉快地笑了起来。

视频还在继续。

“另外，住院和手术费用会由我来承担，请你不要担心。有稳妥的治疗方案前，依照你的意愿，目前你的伤情暂时对你的父母保密。学校那边也已暂时办理休学。”

韩主旻叹了一口气，他密不透风的扑克脸泄露出一点疲惫，紧接着，他有条不紊地继续说道：“你所在的医院是绝对专业可靠的，团队也会尽力医治你。条件所限，医疗用地不允许私人保全进入，但你的安全会由Luciel负责保障，我们可以信任他。还有，新成员想要见你的时候，我会请人送她过去。总之，你可以没有忧虑地安心休息，祝你早日康复。那么，失陪了。”

黑屏降临，韩主旻的身影消失了。之前的不爽已经一扫而空，流星眼里的韩主旻又变成了帅气十足的成功人士楷模。他实在是要多谢这位有钱的朋友，让他充满期待——什么时候，他的女友会来见他呢？一旦见面，他一定忍不住要亲亲她，再亲亲她……然后……

  
短暂的黑屏后，视频却还没有结束。

手持那一沓笔记的济希出现了在了镜头里——和流星的猜测一致，果然只有她会送出这样用心至深，也一丝不苟的礼物。

“流星，”只有那么一瞬，她有点局促地清了下喉咙，“……希望你不要误会，我没有催促你学习的意思。对于现在的你来说，确实休息是最重要的。不过，我想这本笔记你会用得到。我得知你就读于动物医学专业，就透过SKY校友会联系了我的一位学妹——你的学姐，从而得到了这份秘密备考笔记。”

提升GPA必备的前代题库和学神笔记，在SKY大学内部向来难睹真容。据说点头哈腰一整年，和学长打好关系都未必能得到一点秘笈残卷，这样的传说级道具，居然就这样被济希完整地送到了他的手边。

流星由衷赞叹道：“天啊，太神了！不愧是精英济希……” 秘笈加努力，他的GPA绝对有救了！

但他真的能顺利回到大学读现在的专业吗？如果眼睛治不好了呢？在无数个失眠的夜晚，他在网上暗自搜寻“单眼失明”、“影响生活”、“视力障碍”、“兽医师资格考试”，翻来覆去，难以入睡。他想到这里就忍不住的丧气。

“遇到了筹办人后，你应该会想要在学业上开始奋进吧。流星，在我看来，你已经变得不一样了。不论是什么考试，现在的你一定没有问题——对了，其实这个点子是她帮我想到的，我只是负责实施。你要知道，她相信你，也期待着你在回到学校后，能够顺利完成学业。”

对，金流星暗自下定决心，就算是为了她，他一定会治好眼伤，回到学校，在她的陪伴下完成梦想。他再也不会让她为自己的牺牲担忧甚至哭泣。他原本以为，为所爱的人牺牲就是他能给出的最好的爱。但他的爱人让他明白，让所爱的人不要悲伤，而是幸福地微笑才是他应该追寻的目标。

“我们都由衷期待这本笔记派上用场。最后，生日快乐，流星。”

济希说这句话时微微笑着的样子，让流星意识到，被MC改变的不止是他。

他印象中的济希总是十分严格，忙碌，不能开玩笑，甚至有些愁苦，以社会人对学生的沉重目光，看着无所事事的大学生金流星。

但MC的到来，让他们更加了解彼此，让他们在交流中敞开自己，更能够自然地关心和分享彼此的生活。这不是魔法，而是爱。MC带来的爱润物无声地弥合了RFA的裂痕，使成员间的关爱再度流动起来。一度破碎的RFA就此焕发新生。

金流星从心底感谢命运，让她来到他们中间，来到他身边。

“经典海贼漆黑眼罩！称霸七海必备神装，你值得拥有！多么适合封印邪王真眼！完美满足金流星同学的需要！”

707的画外音先声夺人，接着ZEN帅气的脸蛋闯入镜头时，流星已经不惊讶视频还没结束了。他本来还在担心Seven没精神，现在看来，不如担心他喝太多能量饮料，亢奋过头。

“呀，金流星！绝对是我这个医用眼罩更好吧？设计上这款还彰显了病态美，你的MC也说好看呢！” 

那白色眼罩在ZEN的脸上确实如同舞台道具一般，斜斜划过他英俊的脸，使他的另一只眼睛绽放出危险的魅力。

流星在心底暗暗生气，这位哥为什么要在“我的MC”面前长得这么帅呢，这不是就让她的目光停留在你身上了吗——他自己也知道这种嫉妒没什么道理——“戴眼罩我也绝不会输：绝对是我戴起来更合适，更性感，更……更可爱！”

他握紧了拳头自言自语。同时听到沉默已久的V发出轻笑。流星侧过脸去看，V的肩膀松弛地垂下，脸颊也很放松。他带着笑容侧耳倾听707和ZEN为了谁的眼罩更适合流星而争论，丝毫没有注意到流星在看自己。V这样轻松的样子，他也是很久没有见过了。

他之前很久没有得到V的关心，但也一样很久没有机会关心V……他们很久没有正常的交流，有的只是他单方面愤怒地追击和指责，而V则越逃越远，留下一声声道歉——MC的到来也使这可憎的状况改变了。

“怎么了，流星？”

“哥……”流星发觉开头往往很难，但一旦开口，接下来也就没有想象中那么难了，“你的礼物呢？我的生日礼物。”他试图用亲近的口吻和V说话，而不是激奋怀疑的语气。

“喔……”V看上去有些惊讶，但他很快地反应了过来，“抱歉我没有时间好好准备，但……”

“不要再道歉了，真的。”流星看着这个陌生又熟悉的男人，“我想，我没有说过……我很感谢你为我做的一切。”

隔着太阳镜的镜片，V有点茫然地看着他——可能是在看着他。流星很怀疑他的视力还剩下多少，此刻又在看些什么？

不过V向他展开了双臂，流星便沉默地主动抱住他，发现他比上次见面时更加消瘦。

“你确实在瞒着我什么，我还是这么想。但是，现在我觉得，我又可以信任你了。你在用自己的方式照顾我……V，请你也一定照顾好自己。请你接受治疗吧，不要用牺牲自己的方式去纪念她……那太傻了，真的太傻了。我知道，我懂你为什么愿意牺牲自己，但……我们爱你的摄影作品，我们在乎你！我希望下次派对，你能再帮我们拍合影，你甚至还没有拍过我和她——” 

他不该哭，但忍不住哽咽了。

“求你了。我过生日，你得满足寿星的愿望，不是吗？”

V沉默了片刻，像是在抑制自己道歉的本能，“……流星，谢谢你，我会再考虑的。”他紧紧地回抱住流星的身体，好像以这种方式接纳了流星的关心，“现在我该走了。”

没有得到允诺，流星就不愿意松手：“你不能就把一个拥抱当生日礼物送给我。除非你答应我，接受治疗，我是不会让你走的！”

世界好像就此静止。他对自己说，金流星，你真是豁出去了。但这也完全没有什么，像个孩子一样也无妨，再幼稚也没有一直恨错了人幼稚，再丢人也没有放弃自己丢人。他已经撑过来了，而不管姿态再怎么难看，他想要把V也从深渊拉上来。

良久，他听到V说：“我答应你。”

静止的世界又开始前进。病床上的金流星得到了他今年的第六份生日礼物。

“真的？不可以反悔！我现在马上告诉主旻，让他也给你安排手术。”

流星伸手去抓手机，V没有阻拦他。在他的默许下，流星便顺利地拨通了韩主旻的电话。韩主旻听了他语无伦次的陈述，转而要求V本人拿起电话。

流星用他闪闪发光的右眼盯着V，确信听到他说道：“对，你没有听错。是的。你可以取消那个智能盲人手杖的订单了。是啊，抱歉生日礼物要另选了……我应该不会需要它了。”

V把手机递回给他，流星欢呼道：“这是我今年收到过最好的生日礼物了！” 

“我认为，你还不用急着决定。”韩主旻的声音清晰地透过手机传来，“我们的新成员预定明天会去见你。”

他说什么都轻描淡写，而流星的心脏几乎停止了跳动，“她……她什么时候来？”  
  
“具体时间由你们两个人决定。那么，先这样。”

电话挂断了，只是一瞬间，金流星的想象已经暴走千里，龙卷风一样旋转狂奔。他从无数个“脱团必做事项”中，飞速筛选出适合在医院病床上做的那些……不，他不应该想得太过分。但在他的生日，他是不是有过分一点的特权呢？

如果不是问她本人，是不会知道答案的。他应该现在打电话给她吗？时间是不是还早，她会不会还在忙呢？现在，她会在做什么呢？会很累吗？会和他一样期待着明天吗？

此时两条消息提示，几乎是同时抵达他的手机。

[[[Test！Test！77快递，礼物送达！77快递，使命必达！语音信息系统来啦！]]]

Seven最擅长突然袭击，也最擅长给人惊喜。

病床上的金流星屏住呼吸，点开了第七个生日礼物的首个预告：  
  
“流星，在做什么？在想我吗？我在想你哦。”

他最爱的声音，比想象中还要更甜美，鲜奶油草莓蛋糕都比不上MC的这一句话。

“我也在想你！”

END

  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  



End file.
